Chasing Shadows - Pt 6 Hot Pursuit
by Fer8girl
Summary: An illegal speeder race on Tatooine shouldn't be how a Jedi occupies her time, but Angel never felt like a normal Jedi. And as if the race wasn't exciting enough, some unexpected people appear to liven the day, namely her ex-pirate father and Sith mother, as well as a Chiss Cipher that pops up in oddest places. Featuring Angel and Buck. Rated M light
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_

 _A piece for my Sith Legacy series, exploring the next generation of my original stories. These stories explore what happens to my characters after their stories from Star Wars, The Old Republic and the tales of their children. Enjoy and feel free to review!_

* * *

Asme surveyed the Tatooine dunes with disgust before turning to Angel.

"Why in blazes would they have a speeder race here?" he griped, "All this sand is murder on the engines, plus the paint jobs." The grey striped Cathar ran his clawed hand over his beloved speeder's flaming finish. "I'm sorry Svet, I promise I'll make it up to you with a long hot bath."

Angel's hearty laughter drew some hard stares from the other participants in the race. "You really need a live being to lavish that affection on, Asme," the Jedi Shadow looked over the arid landscape, squinting despite her tinted goggles and surveyed the undulating landscape, "They hold it here because the shifting dunes make it impossible for the contestants to memorize the route."

Asme rolled his eyes then glanced at the other racers before lowering his goggles. "So what do you think of our competition?" he leaned in and whispered, "Any other Force sensitives?"

Angel closed her silver eyes and let her mind drift, reaching out with her abilities for the ripples she felt when other Force users were around. When she opened them a few competitors were looking in her direction; her probe had not gone unnoticed. "Some," she informed Asme, "Not all are aware of it through." She giggled, "I swear, if the Order needs to recruit this should be the first place they check."

"Great," he muttered as he shook his head, "Maybe I should drop out, save myself the repairs."

Angel sighed, patting him on the arm. "No, stay," she encouraged, "I love knowing you're competing with me. And you were just saying Svet's been aching for a good run." Poking fun at Asme and the fact that he cared so much for his speeder that he even called it the Cathar word for 'love' was something she'd loved doing. But her teasing seemed to brighten his mood and he started stroking his precious speeder again.

"She's right, Svet," he purred, "We can beat them, freaky powers or not."

Angel started laughing so hard she almost fell off her speeder as they moved into position on the starting line. The underground race had intrigued her since she'd caught wind of it, set up on Tatooine to start just outside Anchorhead. They'd be racing across rocky flats and rolling dunes, through a narrow canyon to a broken down sandcrawler and back. She'd raced with her Sith mother through the back streets of Nar Shaddaa, but to speed across such a vast area opened up new opportunities to practice what her mother had taught her.

Her mother's powerful dark presence chilled her at times, but she'd learned to stifle her reaction and focus on their still-budding relationship. It helped that Angel saw so much of herself in the high-spirited and playful woman. They'd learned they had a mutual love of racing and her mother had shown her some unconventional tactics, much to her father's chagrin. Now she was about to put those skills to the test, racing against different species and beings of varying Force strength.

There was a surprising assortment of speeders lining up to race, ranging from long and sleek to big and bossy. There were as many varied species, all drawn by the thrill of speed and the large prize awaiting the winner. Surveying the competition again she noticed a Chiss woman staring boldly at her. Slim with refined features, her short black hair spiked around her head in a riotous halo. Her red eyes glowed with challenge and humor as her white teeth flashed in a broad smile. She nodded at Angel then went back to her animated conversation, gesturing wildly as she spoke to a tall dark-tanned man with slick blonde hair and dark goggles.

"Racers, line up!" the crisp order snapped Angel's attention back to why she was there and she focused on the dark-haired woman pacing the starting line.

"Alright folks," she barked, "We all know why we're here."

"To win!" someone shouted in Huttese, prompting laughs from several of the racers and the dark-haired woman.

"That's right," she said "But we've got some rules." Several racers groaned but the dark-haired woman kept talking. "No blasters or other weapons, let your skill speak for you. Hit up the sandcrawler and flash your badge to the droid then head back. Everyone has their badges, right?"

Hoots and shouts rang out as the racers raised the holo-badges that'd been issued to all participating. With the substantial pot for whoever won, the badges were supposed to insure that the competitors ran the full length of the race.

"There are also holo-recorders, just in case any of you degenerates think you can get away with some shady maneuvers," Angel's grin widened at the organizer's appraisal of the racers, but knew she was probably accurate.

"On my signal!" the dark-haired woman sang out, anticipation thick in the air. Engines revved, energy bonds sizzled, and Angel felt her heart beat faster at the unrepressed excitement surging from the racers.

"This is it!" she whispered to Asme as she leaned over and pressed her cheek to his. He rubbed his to her in return, his plush fur tickling her before they both pulled back.

"Find me at the finish line," he whispered back as he settled over the controls of his speeder. Angel hunkered down, adjusting a scarf over the lower half of her face and taking a deep breath to center herself. As she gripped the worn, familiar handlebars of her Nexu, her focus narrowed until all she saw was the sand before her.

"And go!" the order was the last command Angel heard just before a loud boom.

She kicked the accelerator, lunging forward in a burst of speed and was grateful for the fabric over her mouth as gravel and sand were kicked up by the racers speeding past her. Asme zoomed forward, along with a few scattered racers, including the Chiss Angel had noted, but she held herself back. Her instincts were telling her jumping ahead wouldn't bring her victory and in this case she believed them.

Her long, lean speeder rolled over the dunes like a barge on the waves, small piles of rock zipping by her as she pressed harder on the accelerator. She managed to whiz past a few racers, while others struggled to catch up as they moved from sandy dunes to a flat alkaline plain. Columns of heat rose, almost solid in their force and caused sweat to pour from her despite the wind from her speed. She saw other competitors ahead and a large Tirsa speeder pulling to the side. Passing swiftly she shook her head at smoke pouring from the drive, and the Nautolan rider looking equally as heated.

Suddenly the terrain dipped down into the narrow canyon. There was an explosion behind her but she didn't risk a look back, focusing on the walls of the trench and their proximity to her. She tried increasing her speed but the confines of the canyon didn't allow enough room for the racers to pass one another and she was soon caught behind two burly Gamorreans.

Like they're intentionally trying to block the path, she thought and was instantly irritated, she'd expected moves like this but to experience them firsthand was something different. She had to take a calming breath, but as soon as they were free of the canyon she hit her accelerator again. Aggravated grunts and squeals sounded off as she sped between the pair then another racer passed the three of them, spraying them with a shower of sand as they passed.

Angel grinned as she took off after the racer's sleek black speeder, taking the spray as a challenge that couldn't be passed up. Hot on the rider's tail, together they passed several others and narrowly dodged a huge Scyk. The spinybacked reptile let out a dull roar then went back to feasting on the carcass of the womp rat in its claws, seeming unaffected by the vehicles passing by.

They both sailed over the rocky plain, speeding towards the sandcrawler looming in the distance as Angel started catching up to the rider in black. She managed to coax another burst from her already taxed Nexu and got alongside of the rider she'd been following. The rider looked towards her and Angel saw them visibly start as if in surprise. There was a quick nod, then a whirring buzz just before the rider sped forward again as if taunting Angel to keep up.

They'd almost reached the colossal sandcrawler when blaster beams flew over her head ricocheting against the oxidized metal. This time she did look back and saw the Gamorreans firing behind her. It didn't seem they were aiming for her or the other racer, rather the droid that was supposed to scan their badges. Ducking down, she frantically tried pulling her badge free in case they hit their target.

She forced herself to stay on the accelerator maintaining her breakneck pace but the rider in front of her dropped back. Angel looked back again just in time to see a flick of the other rider's hands and electricity course from them to the Gamorreans' speeders. Lavender lightning wove over the heavy rides before each shut down with a resounding bang and the rider surged forward again.

Only Sith use the Force like that, Angel thought as she waved her badge past the droid and saw its optical sensors turn green. She looped around the sandcrawler but redoubled her effort to speed forward. The other racer hadn't posed a threat but she wasn't going to take any chances.

Flying across the flat terrain she noticed something she hadn't seen before, smoke rising from the canyon. Stretching out with her abilities again, she caught vivid images of a wrecked speeder. Several others had crashed into it and multiple speeders were held up by the blockage, including Asme. Repair droids were moving quickly, desperately trying to clear the debris before the minor accident turned into major pile-up, but if she flew into the canyon she'd be held up with the others.

 _There may be another way_ , a voice that wasn't hers purred in her mind. It was lilting, feminine and familiar, she just couldn't put it in context. Another way? Angel thought and started looking for solutions. The rapidly approaching rocky walls were too high to for her to bypass the canyon, and looking for an alternate route would waste precious time. Then a shadow stood from the walls, the shadow of a narrow ledge. There's no way, I can't get up there, she started thinking when the feminine voice purred in her head again.

 _When have you defined your life with 'can't'?_ It asked and Angel smiled as she pushed back her doubts and focused on the ledge. It wasn't more than five meters up, she thought, and with any luck it would ran along the wall far enough to get her past the obstruction. Clutching her Nexu's handlebars she grasped onto the immaterial waves that she felt surrounding her. Calm strength suffused her and time seem to slow.

She closed her eyes, knowing they might fool her or cause her to hesitate and stretched out a hand. Just as she reached the canyon she sent the biggest push of Force energy she'd ever attempted into the ground beneath her. Gravity held her to her seat as she managed to launch her speeder upward, catching the ledge. She didn't have time to savor the victory, her perch was precarious to say the least and could crumble as any moment.

Kicking the accelerator hard, she zipped along the wall, paying no mind to scattered pebbles she was raining on her competition. Profanities in several languages echoed through the canyon as her progress and ingenious method of avoiding the obstructed path were noted, but she was grinning as she sailed past the repair droids who'd almost cleared the path. Using another small push of Force energy to slow her decent she landed with a solid thud and gave the accelerator one more kick for the last leg of the race.

She sensed more racers behind her but put them in the back of her mind. Right now it was only the wind whipping past her and her speeder while they moved as one body over the rolling dunes. The Nexu felt like an extension of herself as it swayed over the sand and she closed her eyes, at peace with her velocity until she realized she'd crossed the finish line.


	2. Chapter 2

Letting out a cry of exhilaration Angel did a full circle in the cleared out area behind the finish line before she stopped to the side, watching as other racers sped by. Bodies rushed her, but they greeted her with grins and cheers, jostling her with infectious enthusiasm. Everyone loves a winner, she thought laughingly, as she saw the race's organizer elbow her way through the masses.

"Here now lemmie through," the dark-haired woman grumbled good-naturedly as she approached, giving Angel a beaming grin before she clasped her on the shoulder. "Good job, girl." she said, "There's a mess of credits with your name on 'em, just need to know where to transfer 'em."

That's right, Angel though as her jaw dropped, she hadn't actually competed to win the money, but now the generous pot was hers. Jedi were discouraged from accepting gifts and she kept her needs meager, but to not accept might look suspicious.

"Can I speak to you more privately, ma'am?" she asked, watching the woman's eyes widen while she followed Angel and they strode to a more quiet area. "I'd like the pot split," Angel leaned in close to explain, "Half donated to a charity, the other half divided equally between these accounts." She handed over the account numbers for Asme, Yen and their ship's fund. "I'm not in a position to take it so here's where it should go."

The dark-haired woman stared at Angel in disbelief, shaking her head, "In all the time I've run this race this is first," she said, then took the data pad from Angel and punched in the appropriate digits, "And you don't have to call me 'ma'am', Casey will do," she looked up at Angel again and studied her more thoroughly before a sly smile appeared, "You look a bit like someone I knew. How old are you?"

Feeling uneasy under the scrutiny Angel gave her a hesitant smile, "Eighteen, ma'am, er, I mean Casey." A wide grin grew across Casey's face at her answer but she just nodded.

"Sounds right," she said then handed the datapad to Angel, "Good luck to you girl. There's celebration in the cantina, I'm sure there'll be plenty of rounds on the house for the winner." She clasped Angel on the shoulder again then strode off, leaving the Jedi wondering who Casey was talking about.

"Angel!" Asme's excited shout broke through he bewilderment and had her sprinting to her friend, leaping into his arms in a fit of giggles. They laughed together as they spun around ignoring the looks other competitors gave them as they practically danced in glee.

"You won!" Asme exclaimed, "You left us so far in the dust, it almost took a sand storm to uncover us." Angel ducked her head as she kept brushing dirt from her clothes but grinned from ear to ear.

"Lucky break," she said, "If you hadn't gotten caught up by that accident you and Svet probably would have smoked them."

"Oh stop it," he scolded her while grinning back, "That jump to the ledge was genius. How'd you know to do it?" Remembering the voice she'd heard but couldn't place she shook her head.

"Not sure, it just came to me."

Asme shrugged at her answer but shook her shoulder again in congratulations, the excitement of a hard fought race overcoming any disappointment of not winning, "Well looks like you weren't the only victor. That man over there's been collecting creds since I pulled in." Angel looked at where Asme was pointing and suppressed a groan.

A familiar broad shouldered figure was collecting money from several put-out looking individuals. Father? she thought as she took in the dusky man with the distinctive tattoo wrapping around the side of his head, what in the galaxy was he doing here? Looks like he's cleaning up, her internal voice replied wryly. She knew her father well enough to know betting on an underground race like this was right up his alley, she was just incensed that he was making creds on his own daughter. Asme wasn't aware of her family connections and she was still leery about introducing him to the former pirate so she nodded at the swarthy man as she patted her friend on the arm.

"I'm going to see how much he won," she said, "Meet me at the cantina, the organizer suggested I head there. You don't mind getting the speeders back to the ship do you?" Asme shook his head as he ran a cloth lovingly over Svet and Angel smiled at him again before heading over to her father.

The former pirate was collecting creds hand over fist from some very upset looking people, a self-assured grin curving his face but the twin blasters at his sides guaranteeing no one would be reneging on their bet.

"Step up," his deep voice boomed, "No sore losers now, just hand them over." Angel huffed in exasperation, standing to the side with folded arms. She tapped her foot as she waited for him to notice her, but still fought a smile when he did and grinned at her knowingly. He walked over to her, dismissing the crowd with a wave of his hand.

"Excuse me boys," he chuckled, "I'd like to have a chat with the winner, congratulate her personally." She groaned at the encouraging noises being made by the bystanders, made even louder when her father draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Think she's a bit young for you, Revel," one of them hooted, and Angel wanted to melt into the sand. He led her behind the cantina and once they got out of earshot, she turned on the former pirate.

"A bit young for you?" she sputtered as he threw his head back and laughed.

"Don't know. Kinda flattered that they think an old hound like me can still catch the eye of such a sweet young thing," he chortled, "You did great out there, Baby Girl." He held out a thick stack of creds, "Happy to give you a cut if you want."

Torn between wanting to glare at him and return his grin, she settled for giving him hug, sighing as he squeezed back. She stepped from his embrace as he clasped her hands in his, tucking several credits in hers. Sighing again, she tried to return them. "You know I can't take this Father," she scolded, but he pulled his hands back.

"You won them fair and square," he insisted, "You deserve them." He winked at her, "Just think of it as the Force providing." The idea of her father plying her with what he'd lovingly dubbed 'that Jedi nonsense' made her laugh again.

"I still can't believe you bet on me," she admonished gently.

"Would you rather I'd bet against you?' he asked with raised eyebrow and she shook her head smiling.

"I suppose I should be flattered that you had so much faith in me that you'd risk losing," she admitted and he looked at her knowingly again.

"Once I saw you were here I knew where my creds should go," he said, "Had a feeling my Baby Girl would return leading the pack." His eyes darted past her and she thought there was a glint of concern, "Uh oh, storm's brewing, better batten down the hatches."

Turning around Angel saw another rider striding towards them, it was the figure in black. They yanked off their helmet and Angel realized in shock she was watching her mother shake free her silver hair, before thrusting her helmet at Revel.

"Do not tell me you knew she was here," she snarled at him, "I don't mind giving most of this lot what for, but our daughter?" Angel felt her lips twitch as her fearsome ex-pirate of a father backed down in the face of her mother's ire.

"Now Beautiful, I didn't know until the race was ready to start," his eyes dropped to his outstretched hands which still contained a stack of cred and K'isha caught the motion, arching a perfect eyebrow at them before he could stash them in his pocket.

"Just before the race started?" she cooed, "Not enough to time to tell me but enough time to place a few bets I imagine?"

"It was a sure thing," he protested, "You said yourself she rides better than you."

"No excuse not to tell me!" K'isha growled, the slight pale woman starting to look every inch the powerful Sith she was, "If I hadn't stopped those Gamorreans who knows what would have happened."

"C'mon Beautiful," Revel implored, "I figured you'd watch out for her if you found out, and there wasn't time to find you…"

His argument was cut off as K'isha launched herself at him, leaping up not to attack but to give him in fierce kiss. He caught her instantly, returning the kiss as anger twisted into desire, and Angel got the distinct feeling that more than one argument had ended that way that way. Sith passion, she rolled her eyes, knowing her parents' little arguments were as much an expression of their love as the embraces they shared. She supposed her father was lucky to find a woman whose appetites were less destructive than other Sith and it felt good to see them so in love.

Their kiss was long, drawn-out to the point that Angel knew it'd be leading to more passionate activities once they were by themselves and she smacked her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. "That's enough you two," she felt the need to break in when it escalated and she started hearing noises no child wants to hear from their parents.

Laughter burbled from them both they broke off but continued gazing into each other eyes. "These paltry creds are nothing, Beautiful," he said with a charming smile, "You know you're the best prize I ever got."

"Still the smoothie aren't you Pirate?" K'isha chuckled as she leaned back in his arms.

"Only reason you've let me live this long," he retorted before they turned and smiled at their daughter.

"I should take off," he said, "Get the 'Vengeance' ready for departure." Walking over to Angel he wrapped her up in a warm hug, "You did me proud Baby Girl." he murmured, placing a firm kiss on the top of her head before walking away, leaving Angel with her mother.

"That was you I heard," Angel said, grinning as her mother batted her eyes innocently.

"Who? Me?" the pale Sith giggled, "Well, maybe just gave you some encouragement. But the skills are your own my darling, I've only helped you refine them."

With a raised eyebrow Angel regarded her mother again. "Do those skills include cheating? You took the Gamorreans out of the race." K'isha shrugged nonchalantly while her eyes danced with mischief, a look that Angel had seen in her own eyes.

"They cheated first my darling," she asserted, "Why let them ruin it for others?"

Her statement had Angel thinking about the events again. Her mother had only disabled the cheaters, not hurt them, and even though Angel could have scanned her badge in time, K'isha's actions had insured the other racers wouldn't have their opportunity stolen from them. Not the actions one would expect of a Sith, she thought, and was reminded about her mother being so much more than the stereotype she'd learned. Angel knew becoming a Sith had been essential to her mother's survival, but it was always reassuring to see that she hadn't lost her humanity to it. Her heart swelling, she gave K'isha a huge hug.

"I'm proud of you mother," she whispered, and the slim woman's arms came back around her as she returned the tight embrace.

"I'm proud of you too my darling," she murmured back, squeezing hard before backing away, "Now family or not, I don't appreciate that your father kept it from me that you were racing. I think I need to head back the 'Vengeance' and see how he's going to make it up to me. Maybe shopping on Nar Shaddaa." K'isha's eyes stopped dancing, beginning to glow, and Angel had to shake her head, knowing her parents would be taking the 'scenic route' to the Smuggler's Moon.

"I swear I know more about you two's love-life than I should," she muttered, but K'isha only grinned.

"But that's what it is," she giggled, "A 'love-life'. You might want to try developing one of your own, if anything it would distract you from ours." With that K'isha walked airily away while Angel was left picking up her jaw, before shaking her head again and walking to the cantina to see what sort of celebration was in store.


	3. Chapter 3

Her emergence in the doorway was met with enthusiastic shouts as Angel let her eyes adapt from the glare of the double suns to the cool darkness of the cantina. She started as hands pulled at her arms, blinking rapidly until Asme's face came into focus.

"Just me Angel," he said, pressing his cheek to hers, "C'mon, I snatched us some seats. A couple of folks have been dying to meet you."

He led her to a table with several racers, all of whom were sharing grins and stories. They welcomed her in, pushing tall glasses towards her and encouraging her to drink up. She caught scattered glares from a few disgruntled opponents at the bar and other tables, but decided to ignore them, surrounded by the friendly chatter of more jovial competitors.

Asme looks right at home, she thought with a smile, he was discussing the newest in speeder engine technology and modifications with the Rodian sitting next to him. She was pleased for him but felt a little out of place, she didn't know the mechanics of her sleek speeder, just what felt like the best way to run it. Still, the pleasant company and multiple drinks had her feeling warm, happy and maybe just a smidgen stumbly as she headed to the bar for the table's next round.

Waiting on the bartender it took her a moment to notice a familiar scent, one she'd only associated with a persistent Chiss Cipher who'd always seemed to be dogging her footsteps. Following the fragrance it led her to the wide set shoulders of a man two stools down and she tapped him on the back asking, "Buck?"

Her expectant smile waned when she wasn't met with a pair of deep red eyes in a blue skinned face, but instead a pair of dark goggles covering the eyes of a man with deep tanned skin. She looked up at his dark blonde hair feeling her face flush both at her mistake and the look of surprise on his face. The Chiss woman next to him seemed equally as shocked and Angel instantly recognized them both from the race.

"So sorry," she apologized as she backed up, "Thought you might have been a friend of mine." The couple exchanged a quick look but a grin popped up on the man's face.

"No worries," he said gruffly, "Though I must admit, if your friends get smiles like that, I'd like to be counted as one." The woman rolled her eyes muttering something under her breath before sliding off her stool and walking off but the man seemed nonplussed by his companion's disappearance. "Saw you in the race," he admitted, "Quite impressive. Care to let me in on your secret?"

Angel couldn't stop a nervous giggle as she shrugged. "Just took the best route," was all she said and the man nodded, right before a smirk curved his mouth. It is Buck, she thought in wonder, the looks may be different but there was no mistaking that smug grin. Now knowing who was dealing with she couldn't pass up the opportunity for some impish fun.

"It's just as well that you're not him," she said casually, "The blighter owes me some creds." She made sure he was taking a drink when she dropped her statement, loving that she'd almost made him spit it out.

"Creds?" his voice sounded strangled but she pretended not to notice.

"Yup, was looking forward to seeing them again, not him. Couldn't care less about the person himself." She did her best to maintain a cool demeanor but inside she was dancing with hilarity as Buck fought to stay calm. Deciding to push just a bit more she traced a finger up his arm. "Now you however, you seem like someone I could get along with. How about I go show you my ride?"

His tightening jaw was the only outward sign of his aggravation. "Not acting very Jedi," he muttered and she raised an eyebrow at him, letting him know she'd caught his slip.

"Ah and how would you know I'm a Jedi?" she pointed out softly. He glanced down at her garb but she knew her affiliation couldn't be traced to her clothes, having left her lightsaber on Serendipity and still wearing her streamlined racer's gear.

"Well I," he attempted but she saw him sigh as he conceded that he'd been trapped, "K'pah Angel, I pray you never join the SIS."

Still holding back her wild giggling she looked closely at her disguised friend. "I knew it!" she whispered, "How is this possible?"

"Keep it down," he muttered, "Let's head outside, less ears." She followed him out of the cantina, her satisfied smirk rivaling his until they'd reached an alley and ducked down it. The suns were setting, dispelling the oppressive heat of the day and painting the sky with vibrant colors but she only gave herself a moment to enjoy them. She was far more interested in Buck's new method of camouflage.

As soon as they were out of sight he spun so she could admire his new form "Do you like it?" he asked, dropping the false voice. It was disorienting hearing his dulcet Ziost accent coming from the unfamiliar lips and she couldn't stop giggling.

"It's quite impressive," she admitted.

"Glad you think so," he pulled out a small unit that resembled a partially flattened orb, "A new take on stealth. However instead of the shield displacing the light waves to render one invisible, it creates the image of a new body. But it's still being worked on, at this point the illusion body needs to be the same size as the body it covers and the eyes can't be effectively hidden." Lifting his goggles she could see his eyes were still brilliant scarlet and he sighed as he scrutinized his hands, "Still working on skin tone. Takes some getting used to, not seeing myself in blue."

Impulsively she took his hand to examine it. The illusion was remarkable, so thin she could barely see her fingers pass through it as she ran her fingers over his. "It's a full body illusion if you'd care to check," his cool voice pulled her to reality, but she kept holding his hand as she smiled up at him.

"Think I prefer you in blue," she confessed and he gave her a genuine grin at the first time she'd admitted she liked how he normally looked.

"Glad you do," he said, "But it isn't that bad, being able to try on different skin," grasping her other hand he winked slyly, "You know I've always thought your skin was exquisite. I'm certain the tone and texture could be duplicated easily, however I'd need to examine more of it."

"And just how much do you need to examine?" she asked playfully, leaning in closer. Normally she wouldn't flirt this blatantly with Buck but she was still feeling bubbly from the day's events. Always an opportunist, he let go of her hands to clasp her waist gently.

"All of it," he said still grinning, "Need to check consistency, how it flows over your curves." Giggles erupted from her at Buck's words falling from a stranger's mouth and she gave him an admonishing look.

"It's too strange hearing your voice from that face," she scolded as she tapped her hands on his chest.

"If it helps you can close your eyes," he said and, shaking her head, she smiled as she did what he suggested, "Is that better?" he asked. Not having to hear her friend's voice from the foreign face was instantly more reassuring and she nodded.

"Much."

"Good," she heard Buck's voice come closer and she realized too late the trap she'd been drawn into, right before his lips touched hers. Blast him, she thought, figures he'd try this. But this time instead of backing away she smoothed herself against him. Her reaction seemed to surprise him and when he stiffened she pulled back.

"See, I am right," she said with a superior air, "I think you only want me because I always retreat." His face was unreadable in the waning light, but she sensed she'd struck a nerve.

"Not so," he argued and she pinned him with a cynical look, feeling bold.

"Really? Then let me prove it."

She cupped his cheeks in her hands pressing her lips to his. There was a frozen moment before his hands slid around her and he groaned against her mouth. His lips opened in concert with hers, melting together as she reached up around his shoulders. The surge of raw desire flowing from him spiked through her, flaring in her midsection. His arms tightened, cushioning her as she was pushed to the wall of the cantina and their breathing quickened.

 _That's how I kiss women I desire_ , she remembered him telling her when they'd first met, and there was no doubt he did, the proof of it hard against her. His fingers wove into her hair tugging her head back and exposing her throat which he branded with his mouth. The wave of need almost collapsed her self-control as her eyes flew open, staring up at the sky unseeing. She heard his breath go ragged as he ran his tongue over her pulse more urgently and his hand moved upward tracing just under her breasts.

He pressed his hips to her again and her body reacted before her mind caught up, digging her nails into his shoulders and shuddering at the wave of new sensations. Letting out a deep groan he raised a hand to stroke the side of one breast before cupping it gently.

"Buyahk'a!"

The piercing cry shattered the spell and Buck's head rose. The irritation on it was nothing compared to the mingled feelings he radiated; potent desire, uncertainty, and self-directed anger. She was feeling dazed, like she'd tasted a dessert made with exotic ingredients that'd be poisonous in larger doses; easy to crave more, no matter how treacherous the effect. Buck took several deep breaths and tried giving her his usual smirk, but it faltered as it formed.

"K'pah, you test my resolve Angel," his tone was light but she could sense the deeper meaning, he was used to having control and the fact that she'd broken through it had shaken him.

"Buyahk'a," a sharp feminine voice cracked over both of them startling Angel again and she looked over his shoulder. The Chiss woman from earlier was striding towards them looking impatient. His arms dropped as he turned to face her and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"We're not here so you can score a bed-warmer," she chided and he drew his hand down his face.

"Impeccable timing as usual Ronnie," he said sarcastically, then gestured at the slim woman, "Angel this is Nueron'a, Ronnie, my sister." As if seeing Buck in a different skin wasn't bad enough, finding out the lovely Chiss was related to him nearly caused her to explode with laughter.

"Your sister?!" she clasped her hands over her mouth to not shout the words. The siblings looked at each other and Ronnie folded her arms raising an eyebrow at Angel.

"And what is so funny about that?" Angel was ready to laugh harder at what she realized was a feminine version of Buck's typical arrogance.

"Nothing," she giggled, "I just thought you might be one of Buck's, well, you know…" Buck and Ronnie both seemed shocked at the suggestion.

"Perish the thought," Buck said as he shook his head, "Ronnie has a thirst for speed and I thought this might be an excellent test for the new tech. If it failed, it'd be easy to fade into the crowd. Speaking of which." He pulled the camouflage unit from his pocket and reached for Angel's hand. There was a tingle as he scanned her skin, then hit a few buttons. She marveled as the dark tanned tone he'd worn shifted to match her creamy light brown.

"Still not blue, but nicer than that other one," he said, then lowered his voice, "Of course if you'd like to volunteer for more scans I'd be glad to oblige." He gave her another beguiling smile and she returned it with a playful one.

"Sure you could handle it Buck?" she teased as she elbowed him and got an approving smile from Ronnie.

"She's got bite Buyahk'a," the lovely Chiss stated, "Maybe we could use her at the Ch'avibacah, she is Force Sensitive, isn't she?"

Buck gave his sister a dark look. "Vah viz ch'a hsin'b bol Nueron'a," he grumbled but she gave him a dismissive wave.

"Just hurry up," she said "Tisci is waiting." Striding off Ronnie left Angel amused but baffled as she turned to Buck.

"Anything I should know?" she tried for teasing again but Buck still had the same tense look on his face as he had when he'd spoken to his sister.

"Ronnie talks too much as is," he muttered, "Even more when it's things that shouldn't be discussed."

"How did she know I'm Force Sensitive?" she asked, "Is she?"

"A little," he admitted, "Asan'a, her twin, is more so." The information shouldn't have surprised her, Angel thought, Buck and his siblings were the children of Lord Wrath, a woman even her mother had warned her about. What did surprise her was he'd made no mention of his sisters as Sith.

"Have they been trained to be Sith then?"

He shook his head brusquely. "Sith and Jedi shouldn't be the only options for Force Sensitives, especially for people deemed 'aliens'," he said, "And there are some creating those other options." His expression was still closed off and she felt like she was seeing a deeper, more serious side of Buck, even more so than when she'd seen him acting as a Cipher. "Everyone has a hierarchy of loyalty Angel," he intoned, "All I can tell you is family should be at the top of it."

Then as quickly as it came the solemn mood evaporated and his seductive smile was back. "I must admit I was rather liking where things were going," he murmured as he slid a hand up her arm, "Maybe we could indulge ourselves some more."

The smug grin on Buck's face was the same one she'd always scolded him for but the intensity in his eyes was new. In all this time pursuing her part of him had stayed detached, she realized, now he knew she affected him as much as he'd tried to affect her. She was more pleased by the knowledge than she probably should have been. But as thrilling as the taste of passion had been there was still something lacking.

"What then Buck?" she purred, as she moved close to him, "Say I followed you and we indulged ourselves, what happens next? Do you disappear, having finally gotten what you wanted? Would there be a future for us?"

His smile froze then transformed into one of uncertainty. Physically he appeared unchanged but she sensed her question had shaken him and his very spirit was reeling. "Never thought much about having a future," he said "Why hope for something that might not happen?"

It was another glimpse she hadn't expected, a glimpse at how bleak his outlook was. But despite that a realization struck her and made her smile up at her dear friend. "You hope for some things," she pointed out, "Otherwise you wouldn't keep pursuing me."

Grinning into the stunned expression on his face she craned up and kissed his cheek. "We both have people waiting for us," she murmured as she patted his chest, "Until you find me again."

Walking back to the cantina she was still grinning as she heard his rushed footsteps behind her, but when he clasped her hand he just pulled her into a hug instead of attempting to kiss her. It was a warm embrace, a genuine expression of affection instead of the seductive caress. She relaxed into it readily, feeling his frayed senses being soothed by her touch.

"None of my 'conquests' have met my family," he confided softly.

"I keep telling you I'm not one," she giggled squeezing him tight, then pulling back to look up at him, "I'm a friend."

"Probably the only one I have," he chuckled then let her go, but not before ducking his head down to steal a kiss.

Buck's back she thought laughingly, her friend rallied fast, quickly hiding his feelings under his usual bluster. But she just patted his chest again before continuing back to Asme and the other racers in the cantina, wondering if her friend would ever change and would she like him as much if he did.


End file.
